cordelfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
II - CUNHA, Olívia. 2005. Imagem transformada: o único e o múltiplo
Imagem Transformada: o único e o múltiplo(*) Olívia Gomes da Cunha, UFRJ --- Há cerca de quatro anos, iniciando uma pesquisa em arquivos etnográficos sobre a constituição da chamada antropologia das populações afro-americanas nos Estados Unidos, em Cuba e no Brasil nos anos 30 me deparei com dois conjuntos documentais distintos e que, por caminhos diversos, me colocaram diante de novos desafios quanto à possibilidade de combinar pesquisa de campo e nos arquivos. Não só a natureza do que os usuários dos arquivos chamam de ‘documento’, mas os contextos de sua produção e os invólucros institucionais que os protegem, preservam e autorizam, sinalizavam questões a serem enfrentadas. Pensar o arquivo e, em particular, os chamados arquivos etnográficos como um campo entrecortado por intervenções de natureza e temporalidades distintas me levou então a refletir sobre a produção do conhecimento etnográfico, tradicionalmente visto como diverso e mesmo oposto àquele que resulta da pesquisa documental.(1) Mas os usos, arranjos, classificações e indexações que emolduravam os documentos preservados em arquivos – o trabalho de “dar sentido” a lógica aparentemente subjetiva ou confusa do colecionador e do arquivista – indicavam muito mais do que diferentes práticas de atribuição de valor. Sinalizavam uma forma particular de subsumir temporalidades diversas, por vezes condensadas num mesmo indicador cronológico e biográfico. O “tempo que cria objetos” – nas palavras de Johanes Fabian – visto do arquivo, não era ilusão mas resultado de intervenções envolvendo os etnógrafos, os historiadores, seus pares, os herdeiros de seus espólios e instituições responsáveis, ou que disputa(va)m a autoridade sobre os arquivos.(2) Mas etnógrafos em arquivos e historiadores em campo não são os únicos usuários dos arquivos: fértil fonte de carimbos de autenticidade de toda ordem em tempos de agitadas disputas no campo político, das identidades, do direito autoral e das culturas. O uso de documentos relativos à farmacologia e botânica coletados por etnógrafos e administradores de instituições como a Bureau of Indians Affairs mantidos por uma instituição governamental norte-americana como fontes para investimentos futuros em comunidades indígenas, a disputa de grupos políticos Afro-Americanos sobre o destino de parte importante dos documentos coletados por Melville Herskovits e sua permanência no coração do Harlem, a presença de historiadores em atividades tradicionalmente desempenhadas pelos antropólogos – a produção de laudos de comunidades remanescente de quilombos no Brasil – entre outros exemplos, sugerem que estamos diante da constituição de um campo eminentemente político e que representações autorizadas sobre o passado e o presente e seus significados para diferentes atores estão particularmente visíveis e sinalizados nos arquivos. Essas reflexões iniciais têm a ver não só com as minhas experiências de pesquisa ‘fora’ e ‘dentro’ dos arquivos mas também com nossos limites em apreender o percurso de transformação e sobreposição de sentidos que tornam um encontro etnográfico em um ‘documento’. Pesquisando alguns acervos de antropólogos que dedicaram parte substancial de suas pesquisas às então chamadas “populações afro-americanas”, me vi diante de duas coleções singulares. As fotografias produzidas por Ruth Landes durante a sua estadia no Brasil entre 1938 e 1939, que compõem a Ruth Landes Papers (National Anthropological Archives, Smithsonian Institution), e as gravações produzidas pelo lingüista Lorenzo Dow Turner quando da sua permanência no Brasil entre 1940 e 1941 mantidas pela Africana Collection (Northwestern University) e pelos Archives of Traditional Music (Indiana University). Para além da intrigante permanência de personagens nas duas coleções – diga-se de passagem “informantes oficiais” da imaginação e curiosidade antropológica da época – as vozes exumadas de inúmeros rolos de fita transformados em suporte magnético compatível sugeriam uma inusitada intimidade com um entrevistador ausente. O silêncio de Turner, o etnógrafo-lingüísta determinado a registrar a África nos trópicos sul-americanos contrastava com o voluntarismo trilingüe do seu informante mais conhecido: Martiniano do Bonfim. Mas o silêncio de Turner também contrastava com as rápidas aparições de Ruth Landes – graças ao olhar e as lentes da câmera manipulada por Edison Carneiro - na coleção do Smithsonian. Aparições nem sempre fortuitas mas que nos permitem imaginar o tempo e o aparato necessários para que a pesquisa se consumasse. Imaginar ? Mas a qual imaginação nos referimos quando diante de textos, imagens e sons que são apenas uma parte – quem sabe residual - de uma experiência etnográfica transformada em objeto de nossa atenção ? A do etnógrafo ou a dos seus intérpretes ? Mais desconcertantes ainda são nossas tentativas de enxergar um sujeito construído e congelado pelo texto e pela imagem produzidos pelo etnógrafo. Um primeiro passo em direção ao enfrentamento dessas questões foi desvencilhar-se do que Fabian chamou de “realismo ingênuo” ou “ilusão positivista” – a crença de que textos e objetos históricos representam o mundo e as suas inter-relações(Fabian 1983). Num segundo momento, tais impasses no meu contato com esses registros se transformaram então em uma pergunta: afinal, para que servem, se a experiência etnográfica é, sobretudo uma relação e, como tal, uma vez limitada pelas vicissitudes do seu contexto, presente e sujeitos envolvidos não se presta a ser reproduzida sob a forma de uma fonte de uso historiográfico?(3) Falei de limitações e foram elas que me direcionaram para fora dos arquivos na esperança de que partilhar um contato diverso com alguns de seus artefatos pudessem instaurar um outro conhecimento sobre o passado.(4) As fitas de Turner reproduzem, em grande parte, entrevistas, canções e orações em yorubá e inglês: sua audição e consumo exigem ouvintes especializados e autorizados. As fotografias de Landes, por seu turno, por permitirem a instauração de um diálogo sobre o que a imagem revela, esconde, reduz, deforma e torna sensível, possibilitavam uma experiência diversa. Mesmo que por caminhos diferenciados, a produção da memória enquanto experiência eminentemente visual podia ser partilhada. Ao contrário dos diários de Landes, cuja trasladação para a etnografia foi possível, as imagens não foram objeto de um uso sistemático por parte da antropóloga. Embora tenha pretendido publicá-las ainda quando da primeira edição de City of Women, seu lugar na etnografia é aparentemente residual. Landes não parece ter pretendido dar as fotos ou a sua leitura um tratamento especial, mas uma utilização meramente ilustrativa, complemento marcado por um tipo de realismo etnográfico inexistente no livro.(5) Ao mesmo tempo, parecem documentar eventos descritos na etnografia – dias, festas e encontros. A ausência de centralidade ou tratamento especial oferecia algumas possibilidades de análise e uso do material fotográfico. Quanto à “vozes” exumadas da coleção de Turner, sua posição parecia inversa. As entrevistas, as cantigas, as aulas de português no Flamengo, as rodas de capoeira, as antigas canções foram, em maior ou menor grau, os documentos etnográficos com os quais trabalhou. Foram coletados, parcialmente transcritos e traduzidos, figurando como fontes de seus escritos e provas inconteste da sobrevivência de línguas africanas entre os descendentes de africanos no Novo Mundo. Turner não escreveu sobre seus encontros e muito pouco nos informou sobre os donos das vozes congeladas entre seus papéis. Ainda assim, variados registros desses encontro no qual o etnógrafo permanece em silêncio foram reproduzidos graças a um sofisticado aparelho de gravação que pela primeira vez registrava as vozes de informantes paradigmáticos no desenvolvimento das primeiras pesquisas antropológicas sobre a população “afro-americana” no Brasil. Formaram o material central das análises de Turner e influíram em seus escritos mais conhecidos sobre os chamados africanismos presentes no dialeto Gullah falado nas ilhas atlânticas dos estados da Geórgia e da Carolina do Sul.(6) Por motivos diversos, tanto os registros sonoros quanto as imagens permaneceram por mais de 60 anos encerrados em arquivos e instituições norte-americanas. Diante delas imaginei que, pela sua natureza e por permitirem um acesso diverso e destituído da linguagem, da tradução e do invólucro acadêmico que as havia, de maneira indireta, aprisionado nos textos, mereciam outros olhares e escutas. Depois de observar as coleções de Turner e Landes e o papel das políticas institucionais na constituição, preservação, inscrição e uso de arquivos, uma reflexão mais ampla sobre minha experiência nos arquivos me levaram a Salvador em junho e julho de 2003.(7) Mas esse não foi uma caminho natural entre as inúmeras possibilidades de uso do material que conhecera e observara nos arquivos. Esse movimento resultou de inúmeras indagações acerca das limitações e alternativas possíveis de leitura de uma parte específica do material contido nos arquivos. Questionei minha própria capacidade de descrever e interpretar aquilo que vi e ouvi, ou mesmo, da possibilidade de fazê-lo agenciando outras formas de sensibilização dos objetos arquivísticos. Seria possível buscar fora dos arquivos uma forma diversa de interpretá-los? Ou, talvez, partindo das proposições de Strathern, uma “teoria nativa” a partir da qual a leitura desses objetos resultasse de outros regimes visuais e sensíveis?(8) Foi pensando em experimentar outros usos e significados para esses objetos que imaginei que descendentes religiosos e biológicos retratados por Landes e Carneiro seriam capazes de produzir uma leitura diversa tanto das imagens produzidas pelos antropólogos quanto das ‘vozes’ coletadas por Turner. Mas como seria possível utilizar determinados artefatos transformados em ‘documentos’ e mantidos em arquivos particulares como ‘fonte’, como ‘texto’ e pretexto para um encontro etnográfico ? Como nunca acreditei na idéia de ‘repatriamento’ desses objetos - uma vez que eram produto de um olhar e intervenção exteriores ao universo nativo tal qual retratado há mais de sessenta anos - que formas de encontro e relação a experiência de mostrá-los poderia suscitar ? Seria possível experimentar um tipo particular de diálogo, relação e encontro etnográfico a partir de práticas supostamente limitadas aos pesquisadores de arquivos, tais como ‘ler documentos’, ‘ver imagens’ e ‘ouvir sons/vozes’ ? Isto é, encontros projetados e sugeridos por questões, textos e diálogos produzidos por outrem num contexto igualmente etnográfico. Como seria possível compartilhar a experiência solitária e, por vezes autoritária, de ler, decifrar e interpretar o que se abriga ns arquivos ? Até que ponto registros sobre o presente etnográfico de outrem, transformados pelos regimes de verdade próprios dos arquivos, poderiam ‘fazer sentido’ e incitar a produção de novas narrativas não só sobre o passado convertido em “documento”, mas do presente que o torna relevante e sujeito a novas leituras e encontros? Inspirada por esses questionamentos, o que se segue são reflexões provisórias sobre as ambigüidades e as tensões derivadas da experiência etnográfica vivenciada num campo igualmente marcado por encontros e relações diversas de conhecimento. 1. Plano e profundidade Mas o que mostram as fotos ? Vistas do arquivo, um lugar cuja existência se torna mais clara quando, segundo Foucault, “o tempo dele nos separa” – as imagens produzidas por Landes reclamam toda forma de continuidade e historicidade.(9) Cenários de casas de candomblé tais como a Casa Branca do Engenho Velho, o Gantois, o Ache Opo Afonjá, o terreiro de Flaviana, Vila América e Quintas da Barra. Personagens assíduos no cotidiano dos terreiros, a parentela religiosa e biológica de filhos e filhas e a constância de outros, ogãns, visitantes e informantes que por vezes figuram no segundo plano da imagem: o motorista do carro que levava Landes, a figura onipresente de Édison Carneiro à espera da antropóloga ou em conversa informal com outros informantes e a profusão de crianças sorridentes, por toda parte invadindo o enquadramento que parece buscar o religioso. Nas poucas legendas existentes alguns personagens ganharam especial relevo, outros, dentro dos arquivos repousariam eternamente como não-identificados. Todos esses elementos parecem exigir que o leitor informado – aquele que observa o enquadramento do evento transformado em registro visual - mobilize uma única forma de sensibilização. Aquela que permite identificar elementos aparentemente dispersos a fim de estabelecer entre eles relações de afinidade e contigüidade baseadas em conhecimentos exteriores ao objeto observado. Portanto um tipo de sensibilização que precede a experiência de visualização e produz sobre ela um texto, um comentário ao qual a própria imagem parecerá irremediavelmente vinculada. Dispostas em arquivos ou coleções, sujeita às lógicas de classificação cronológica, espacial e autoral, a imagem fotográfica deixa de ser um artefato que sensibiliza e mobiliza os sentidos e passa a ser objeto central de uma determinada experiência mnemônica que resulta da sobreposição de um comentário e texto – um discurso – sobre partículas milimétricas de luminosidade sensibilizadas no tempo-espaço laboratório. Tratando-se de fotografias pertencentes a um arquivo etnográfico – sob os cuidados de uma instituição devotada à preservação documental e a disseminação de valores relacionados à coleta, guarda, tratamento e valorização de artefatos textuais e iconográficos em experiências variadas de encontro etnográfico – esse processo de (re)enquadramento da experiência visual ganha outros contornos. Sem ir muito longe, selecionaria dois aspectos centrais do que chamo enquadramento arquivístico da experiência sensível: (1)objetos e textos preservados em invólucros institucionais dessa natureza têm seu valor reconhecido debitado ao fato de que são “fontes” de um tipo singular de conhecimento; e (2) o “conhecimento antropológico” tratado pelos ensinamentos técnicos e científicos da arquivística – que não envolve somente procedimentos de ordenação e indexação, mas regras de acondicionamento físico, climático e de luz – é ‘transformado’ num novo artefato fundamental e imprescindível em várias esferas das sociedades ocidentais – o documento. As duas modalidades de transformação da experiência sensível na forma arquivo produzem dois princípios de valor opostos mas não contraditórios. Enquanto o valor do formato “fonte” se projeta no futuro – a possibilidade supostamente ilimitada de gerar novos conhecimentos sobre a experiência objetificada, como “documento” a transformação ocorre de forma a “reconstituir” propriedades intrínsecas ao artefato e aos seus textos produzidas no passado e no presente, mas sujeitas a ação simbolicamente criadora e quimicamente destruidora do tempo. Esses dois princípios transformadores parecem evidenciar uma forma mais geral de encantamento no qual os malefícios produzidos pela ação do tempo e do esquecimento devem ser aplacados, contidos através de uma seqüência de intervenções mágicas que visam restaurar e tornar perene o que se imagina ser a mais completa tradução de um encontro gerador/produtor de conhecimentos antropológicos. Mas quais, se, como observa Viveiros de Castro, “o conhecimento antropológico é imediatamente uma relação social (…) efeito das relações que constituem reciprocamente o sujeito que conhece e o sujeito que ele conhece, e a causa de uma transformação na constituição relacional de ambos”?(10) Se levarmos adiante essa definição do conhecimento antropológico aplicando-a a sua transformação na forma arquivística, talvez fosse interessante interrogar como, pelo menos nesse caso, a própria relação entre o sujeito que conhece e o sujeito que ele conhece é objetificada, tornando-se assim uma espécie de terceiro elemento: um comentário da experiência sujeito à outras formas de sensibilização. Mais ainda, como a relação vertida/transformada na forma-arquivo pode instaurar novas experiências de transformação mútua da relação entre aquele que observa como sujeito informado e outros observadores ? Estes parecem estabelecer com o artefato até então exclusivamente sujeito a apreensão produzida pela forma arquivística outras relações, em princípio diversas, com o que chamamos memória, história e passado. Lembro que ao solicitar ao diretor da NAA permissão para usar algumas fotografias no que então era apenas um plano muito vago acerca dos seus possíveis usos em campo, o verbo “to elicit” foi utilizado por um dos responsáveis pela instituição, reconhecendo o poder daquelas imagens quando manuseadas por mãos “nativas”. Uma das idéias implícitas, da qual eu mesma naquele momento partilhava(confesso !), era de que seria possível identificar sobretudo pessoas e reconstituir um cenário da experiência etnográfica de Landes através de uma experiência dialógica.(11) A outra idéia implícita – a qual eu explicitamente recusava sempre que tive que explicar o que, num segundo momento transformara-se um projeto de pesquisa melhor delineado – era de minha condição, de certa forma, “nativa” me permitiria estabelecer relações de afinidade distintas com os supostos “herdeiros” daquelas relíquias. Talvez, sob o ponto de vista dos responsáveis pelos arquivos, minhas “credenciais” nacionais e étnicas (não exatamente nessa ordem) me aproximavam dos “nativos” retratados por Landes e seus descendentes. De alguma forma estaria produzindo uma etnografia “em casa”, doméstica o suficiente para ter legitimidade. Curiosamente, em Salvador essas mesmas credenciais me tornaram “nativa”, mas por outro motivo.. Mesmo tendo conhecimento sobre a origem e a “história das fotos” (os arquivos as quais pertenciam e a fotógrafa que as produziu), desconhecia o que retratavam. Assim meu conhecimento era suficiente para fazê-las circular mas não para produzir uma interpretação do seu conteúdo. O fato é que eu conhecia o trajeto, a história e a origem das fotos mas sempre que eu tentava falar sobre esses assuntos senti que não havia muito interesse. Uma única vez uma Yalorixá tentou dar explicações espirituais para esse conhecimento, mas em geral, a pergunta foi, o que queria fazer com elas (as fotos) ?(12) De certa forma esse desinterresse foi o mesmo que senti ao reproduzir as vozes de Martiniano do Bonfim e outros. O ‘passado’ – ao menos como imaginara, não parecia interessar muito. Os intépretes já não estavam presente, o que cantavam só era inteligível para poucos. Aos fotos, ao menos, permitiam uma conversa sobre o que de fato importava: o presente. Ao circularem pelas mãos de pessoas ligadas a alguns terreiros de Salvador, as fotos pareciam permitir menos o lembrar do que evocar comentários sobre o que chamaríamos noções de ‘pessoa’, ‘espaço/espacialidade’ e ‘tempo/temporalidade’. Mesmo que a lembrança fosse tomada como um modo de evocação, ela não estava limitada às contingências do tempo. Tentando controlar os sentidos e as palavras que diferenciam o que venho chamando de um olhar construído a partir da forma-arquivo e “outras formas de apreensão”, diria que as diferenças residem em graus diferentes de sensibilização – cujo sentido provém da literatura técnico-científica ótica e fotográfica que define a propriedade das lentes, dos efeitos físicos e químicos que transformam substâncias químicas quando expostas à determinada quantidade de luz, em imagens. Como uma fotografia é constituída de pequenos grãos, cristais de emulsão, que têm seu formato alterável, tornando-se mais ou menos granulada dependendo da sensibilidade do filme e tamanho das ampliações, a qualidade da imagem está diretamente ligada a um efeito de fragmentação infinita capaz de definir, evidenciar, omitir, fazer sobressair e sugerir contornos e impressões visuais. Entre os grãos que formam a imagem dependendo do tempo e da quantidade de luz a que foi exposta no processo de sensibilização, não existe uma hierarquia de planos previamente definidos. Nem mesmo os grãos estão dispostos no plano. Encontram-se alocados em graus diversos de profundidade e são (re)dimensionados a cada emissão de luz. A fotografia como artefato que (re)produz imagens e impressões visuais não pode ser tomada pelo seu aparente (e por vezes sedutor) efeito bidimensional, no qual centro e margem disputam a primazia dos olhares. Existe um outro plano, que a torna tridimensional, que reproduz a infinita segmentação dos grãos quando expostos à luminosidade. É justamente sensibilizando-os que o observador intervém produzindo o seu comentário sobre a imagem. Nesse sentido, as margens e o centro que resultam da ilusão da imagem como um plano também estão sujeitos a outras leituras. Mesmo aquela que supostamente traduz a intenção do fotógrafo está sujeita à intervenção, sendo produzida durante o processo de sensibilização. Embora os processos de revelação da imagem fotográfica e da sua visualização agenciem várias modalidades de sensibilização, me parece oportuno localizar em ambas sentidos opostos àquele que identifiquei como sendo caro à forma arquivo, uma vez que ambos revelam o que é produzido em ato, prescindem de texto, comentário e cronologia. Passando para o plano da etnografia, me parece arriscado ir muito além em busca de analogias precisas entre a sensibilização mecânica da imagem sujeita a manipulação de substâncias químicas e luz às experiências que resultam de um tipo de encontro que, ao menos os antropólogos, imaginam específico. É possível imaginar uma outra experiência sensível a partir da qual a transformação na constituição relacional do sujeito que conhece e o sujeito que ele conhece envolva também o terceiro elemento – ou seja, a transformação da apreensão da experiência sob a forma arquivo - visando não restituir propriedades originais prévias, mas sim fornecer uma leitura diversa sobre aquilo que a visualização do artefato pode sensibilizar ? 2. Uma foto retirada de um arquivo não é registro de uma experiência etnográfica mas um possível comentário sobre ela. Minha primeira experiência de ver as fotos com descendentes biológicos e religiosos retratados por Landes e Frazier ocorrida num terreiro – por acaso o mais antigo terreiro nagô baiano do qual outras casas haviam sido fundadas, a Casa Branca do Engenho Velho – foi precedida por uma curiosa discussão e quase conflito. Quando da sugestão de uma filha da casa que um antropólogo e ogã que estava no terreiro fosse chamado, foi criticada por outros, mais jovens, que questionavam a necessidade de chamá-lo e insistiam na presença das filhas que tinham mais tempo de iniciação e/ou que foram criadas na casa. O questionamento parecia estar pautado mais num sentimento de que «ver as fotos» não era algo que necessitasse de auxílio, explicação e tradução. Embora algumas palavras carregadas de um claro ressentimento pontuassem um intenso bate boca, não era a autoridade do ogã-antropólogo que estava sendo questionada mas a utilidade dos seus comentários. A experiência coletiva de “ver as fotos” junto a descendentes biológicos e religiosos da Casa Branca reforçou a impressão que tivera ao encontrar filhas mais idosas em suas casas em bairros diversos de Salvador: a inversão dos planos de relevância das cenas retratadas por Landes. Personagens transformando-se em pessoas – filhos, filhas do mesmo orixá, da mesma yalorixá, irmão e irmãs do “mesmo barco”, sem falar de madrinhas, pais e mães – revelados pelo jeito de sentar-se, postar-se junto à portas, janelas e barracões e olhar. Contudo, frente as coisas, as pessoas tinham sua importância limitada. Vale notar que utilização dos termos ‘retrato’ e ‘foto’ designando a mesma coisa – comum entre as chamadas «classes populares» – não foi observada. Tanto na sua versão culta – na qual o termo retrato designa a imagem da pessoa – quanto na descrição de imagens nas quais os elementos de relevância sinalizados eram assentamentos, árvores, plantas e casas pertencentes a forças que incorporavam pessoas mas que habitavam a natureza, a roça e o terreiro – os orixás -, a configuração espacial fotográfica que concebe centros e margens a partir da identificação da pessoa não tinha lugar. Pessoas de gerações e formação educacional diversas utilizaram o termo ‘foto’ para designar o artefato que manipulavam e no qual identificavam os contornos de espaços e tempos situados em mútiplos planos. A recorrência dessa inversão de planos que faz com o que o que a lógica arquivística – na qual as pessoas têm proeminência frente a cenários e coisas, tratadas como contexto, ganhando, por vezes uma forma de indexação (onomástica) específica - tivesse pouca importância, me sugeriu que a visualização daquelas imagens pouco ou quase nada servia para uma reflexão sobre o passado. Em muitas das conversas e situações de “ver as fotos” ocorridas no Gantois, na Casa Branca e entre filhos e filhas do Ache Opô Afonjá o passado foi sinalizado através de uma reconstituição espacial quase cartográfica de onde eram os objetos e os lugares que ocupavam, uma vez que ambos indicavam um tipo de transformação valorizada. A localização espacial das construções, das mobílias, dos utensílios rituais e das árvores e plantas sagradas das roças ganhavam relevo e profundidade no detalhamento de sua natureza. De que eram feitas e porque não continuavam a sê-lo, a inexistência de materiais semelhantes ou a precariedade anterior de alguns artefato utilizado para produzí-las. Dessa maneira, o passado foi aludido como uma modalidade de tempo espacial no qual a data da foto parecia ser um elemento secundário e, mesmo para os mais velhos, de difícil precisão. As fotos que registram o terreiro da Casa Branca em 1938 são particularmente ricas de detalhes e personagens. Muitas crianças e uma preocupação em retratar o cotidiano – e não as festas e rituais – do terreiro pareceram a Dete, uma jovem filha da Casa, que a «fotógrafa tinha sido feliz». Captara aquilo que nem sempre é observado no dia a dia dos terreiros. A imagem de crianças que brincavam ao pé de um majestoso iroko sugerem que Landes respeitara uma das regras mais rígidas dos terreiros de candomblé: a impossibilidade de se fotografar o barracão. Por estar próximo ao local no qual havia um pé de cajá, para Dete o iroko envolto de crianças retratado, lhe permetia não só sentir do cajazeiro mas lembrar do seu tempo de criança. O cotidiano e a vida em torno do terreiro parecem ter tido precedência sobre o terreiro como cenário de práticas religiosas. Esse detalhe foi rapidamente observado e valorizado por muitos de meus interlocutores. Entretanto, um elemento sublinhou distintas formas de falar do passado a partir das fotos: as marcas de transformação física da Casa, seu mobiliário, as construções do terreiro e, particularmente as árvores e plantas sagradas do seu entorno, pareciam ter maior relevo do que as pessoas –e, algumas delas transformadas em personagens - retratados. As coisas presentes nos detalhes se mantém “se transformando” – corrigia Maria dizendo da felicidade de vê-las “até hoje no mesmo lugarzinho” e, ao mesmo tempo, perceber a “transformação se mantendo”. Ao se transformarem e permanecerem como sempre foram seria mesmo difícil congelar o passado. Que passado ? “Nós não temos fotos do passado”, lamentava, lembrando as “cercas da casa de Iroko que já não se faz mais”, a tala de dendezeiro utilizada como corrimão da escada íngreme que levava ao barracão. As árvores e as linhas das casas dos orixás que foram alteradas, o muro que isola a fonte são alguns dos pontos de inscrição de uma cartografia sem centro. Tudo é margem e a singularidade de cada coisa está na sua capacidade de, ao transformar-se, continuar sendo como força, como energia que habita as coisas, percorre os espaços e está em todo lugar embora não seja visível sob uma forma pura. Os detalhes do reboco exposto no antigo barracão do Gantois antes da reforma que sofrera em 1941 provocara dúvidas da Yalorixá e suas filhas sobre o detalhe das janelas. O que se usava ? Eram “sanefas” ou “bandeirolas” ? Essa discussão, registrada em vídeo, durou cerca de vinte minutos. Quando se reconhece a transformação no espaço, parece claro que as marcas do calendário serão insuficientes para dar conta de uma memória visual – mas não da visualidade do objeto observado na imagem posto que é ele o que permite estabelecer relações de proximidade com o presente. Ver e lembrar, como sinalizara uma filha de Menininha no Gantois, só poderiam ser experiências complementares e sem as quais o entendimento do objeto não poderia ser valorizado. A distância temporal foi sinalizada como uma perspectiva que ressaltava a profundidade espacial. Ao contrário das coisas, a transformação das pessoas não é assunto de comentários. As coisas permanecem – transformadas – onde sempre estiveram, as pessoas não. Uma das mais antigas mãe-pequenas da Casa Branca, encerrou nosso encontrou com um inigmático silêncio ao reconhecer-se como uma das moças sentadas frente a casa de Oxum. Curiosamente, um comentário ouvido em quase todas as conversas, como uma sentença que justificava o lapso da memória ou a incapacidade de lembrar, dizia respeito à dificuldade de identificar pessoas. Não porque o observador fosse incompetente mas porque o objeto observado dificultava o reconhecimento: “todo negro se parece”. O claro-escuro das fotos, as sombras e as tonalidades dos corpos nada indicavam além do fato de que, por estarem juntas era possível tivessem sidos iniciadas num mesmo momento. Mas essa dúvida permitia que se se estabelece um caminho, uma entrada a partir da qual o ‘desconhecido’ pudesse ser focalizado. Como as pessoas eram na “lembrança” de alguns, em geral mais idosos, não necessariamente conflitava com a confusão de uma semelhança generalizada - o fato dos negros serem aparentemente parecidos - e com a possibilidade de serem reconhecidas a partir da relação que estabeleciam com seus orixás. O parentesco religioso sinalizado pelo tempo da iniciação de cada pessoa cuja identidade era colocada em dúvida, era suficiente para esquadrinhar sua relação com a Casa e, por vezes, uma ou outra idiossincrasia. Mas nem tudo foi confusão. Em muitas situações houve um intenso confronto entre o conhecimento produzido por Landes em suas legendas e as pessoas reveladas pelo gesto, pela geração de iniciados e filiação religiosa. Críticas ao hábito da antropóloga de identificar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome e emoção de reconhecer parentes biológicos e, mesmo, de reconhecer-se em uma das tímidas crianças pontuaram uma descrição espacial do terreiro, da localização da fonte, das casas e dos assentamentos. Finalmente, algumas conversas foram particularmente elucidativas no sentido de evidenciar o poder evocativo das imagens não para falar do passado mas, sobretudo, do presente. E nisso antropólogos e nativos pareciam partilhar das mesmas ambições. Mas para isso não deveríamos nos perguntar de que são feitas as imagens que nos incitam a memória ? Para os meus interlocutores, além das coisas mantidas em transformação, pessoas concebidas a partir de suas filiações religiosas. Para os antropólogos, as imagens (re)produziam um registro da prática antropológica num tempo radicalmente diverso – cuja impossibilidade de transformação é valorizada. O valor do documento reside em que se mantenha intacto na sua suposta capacidade de nos deslocar para o passado. Para tanto, quase sempre, serve de atestado, prova material de que o tempo, pelo menos naquele objeto, foi preservado. Em diversos encontros aprendi ser possível “ver” outras coisas: o tempo que permanece transformado. O presente etnográfico congelado nas imagens e que teve entre outras razões a função de documentar uma determinada experiência etnográfica tornou-se registro de uma historicidade dupla: a das memórias pessoais do tempo religioso e dos marcos produzidos por iniciados de uma mesma geração (“fazer parte de um mesmo barco”); e aquela produzida pelas narrativas antropológicas na qual as Casas têm histórias e filiações religiosas coevas. No diálogo em torno das fotos essa dupla referência se inscreveu de forma paralela. Ver as fotos implicou lembrar mas também evocar a necessidade de guardá-las, torná-las um “registro” da Casa/Terreiro para futuras gerações e utilizá-las em outros projetos relacionados a política cultural promovida por algumas Casas como, por exemplo, a criação de museus e memoriais. Mas talvez valha a pena explorar um pouco mais esses usos paralelos/distintos, mas não necessariamente antagônicos. A princípio, o domínio da lembrança – produzida pelo ver/olhar a foto – é uma experiência pessoal capaz de, no mínimo, arrefecer/distender a presença impositiva e de certa forma autoritária das notas e legendas produzidas pelo etnógrafo. Isto porque, por vezes meus interlocutores prescindiram desses roteiros/invólucros que limitam nossa capacidade de refletir sobre aquilo que é observado. Todavia e ainda que recorrentes, essas situações não visaram anular sua utilidade e recurso de identificação, mas de estabelecer com eles um diálogo no qual a experiência do antropólogo não poderia figurar como metonímia da história daquela Casa/Terreiro. Não obstante, em outros momentos, esses mesmos recursos, ao invés de evitados, foram chamados “à cena” – não para a autenticação da verdade sobre o passado, mas para o confronto. Ou seja, a lembrança se insurgia contra a história para duvidar, ironizar e, de certa forma, destituí-la de sua autoridade de reter o tempo que se transforma. A possibilidade de conectar esses encontros e relações de conhecimento com as questões apontadas inicialmente me levaram a uma pergunta: de que maneira essas formas de sensibilização e produção de conhecimento a partir de uma experiência visual podem ser utilizadas para produzirmos conhecimentos utilizando artefatos preservados sob a forma-arquivo ? --- * Este texto foi apresentado no seminário ‘Sextas na Quinta’, promovido pelo NUTI/Abaeté, no PPGAS (Museu Nacional/UFRJ) em 21 de outubro de 2005 e resulta da fusão de dois textos-base, acrescida de reflexões mais recentes em parte precipitadas pelos encontros NUTI/ABAete anteriores. Reúne trechos de capítulo de livro em construção sobre a constituição de um campo dedicado a ‘antropologia afro-americana’ nos anos 30 e 40, do qual uma primeira e abreviada discussão da experiência etnográfica aqui descrita foi publicada em Do ponto de vista de quem? Diálogos, olhares e etnografias dos/nos arquivos (Estudos Históricos, novembro, 2005). --- Notas : (1) Des Chenes, M. 1997. Locating the past. In: Gupta, A., Ferguson, J., editors. Anthropological Locations: boundaries and grouns of a Field Science. Berkeley: University of California Press. p 66-85. (2) Fabian, J. 1983. Time and the other. How anthropology makes its object. New York: Columbia University Press. 205 p.183. (3) Stocking Jr., G. W. 1983. History of anthropology: whence/whither. In: Jr., G. S., editor. Observers observed: essays on ethnographic fieldwork. 1 ed. Madison: The University of Wisconsin Press. p 3-12. (4) Chakrabarty, D. 1992. Postcoloniality and the Artifice of History: Who Speaks for "Indian" Pasts? Representations 37(Special Issue: Imperial Fantasies and Postcolonial Histories.):1-26. e Scott, D. 1991. That Event, This Memory: notes on the anthropology of African Diasporas in the New World. Diasporas 1(3):261-284. (5) Landes, R. 1947. The City of Women. New York: MacMillan Press. (6) Parte do material pesquisado na geórgia e em Salvador foi publicado em Turner, Lorenzo D. (1941). "Linguistic Research and African Survivals." American Council of Learned Societies Bulletin(32): 68-78; (1942). "Some contacts of Brazilian ex-slaves with Nigeria, West Africa." Journal of Negro History 27: 55-67; (1949). Africanisms in the Gullah Dialect. Chicago, University of Chicago Press; e (1957). "The Negro in Brazil." Chicago Jewish Forum 15: 232-36. (7)Cunha, Olivia. M. G. da. 2004. “Tempo Imperfeito: uma etnografia no arquivo”. Mana - Estudos de Antropologia Social 10(2):287-322 e “Do ponto de vista de quem? Diálogos, olhares e etnografias dos/nos arquivos”. Estudos Históricos, 2005. Prelo (8) Strathern, M. 2004. The whole person and its artifacts. Annual Review of Anthropology(33):14-33; e 1987. «The limits of auto-anthropology». In: Jackson, A. (Org.)Anthropology at home London: Tavistock, p.18. (9) Foucault, M. 1986. A arqueologia do saber. Rio de Janeiro: Forense-Universitária.p.149. (10)Viveiros de Castro, Eduardo (2002). "O nativo relativo." Mana - Estudos de Antropologia Social 8(1): 113-148, p.113. (11) Naquele momento começava a ler algumas etnografias situadas em torno de uma « antropologia dialógica « mas, sobretudo, me interessava pelos experimentos que utilizavam fontes arquivísticas, como é o caso das etnografias sobre os Saramacca produzidas por Richard Price, tais como Price, R. 1983. First Time: the historical vision of an afro-american people. Baltimore and London: John Hopkins Universitry Press.; e Price, R. 1990. Alabi's World. Baltimore: John Hopkins University Press. (12) Antevendo o interesse das pessoas em ter cópias das fotos, a permissão da Smithsonian para digitalizar e utilizar a coleção fotográfica de Landes em campo incluiu a reprodução e doação de cópias com restrições de uso comercial e publicação. Entre aqueles que solicitaram cópias de fotos, em apenas um caso, o destino explícito foi o de uma futura exposição em um memorial da Casa.